


Nooner

by LadyDrace



Series: The Dog Walker 'Verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to shake things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nooner

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was greatly inspired by an adorable senior citizen couple I saw in a grocery store the other day, lovingly butt-touching each other at every opportunity. Screw society, that was awesome! So this fic is for you, butt-touch couple! Keep those fires burning!
> 
> Betaed by [Jo](http://bitchblossom.tumblr.com/). Thanks sweetness!

“Do you think these Fruity Fun Flakes are any good?” Gabriel mused, checking the back of the luridly colored cereal pack.

 

“I dunno, they look just as sugar-packed as your usual brands, so there's a good chance it'll be your kinda thing,” Sam said mildly. “Buy some and see if you like them.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam, and pointedly dumped the cereal into their basket. “What, no lecture about my health? Who are you, and what have you done with my nagging husband?”

 

Sam shrugged and fell into step with Gabriel as they slowly moved through the aisles. “Maybe your nagging husband isn't in right now,” Sam said, and to Gabriel's surprise slipped a hand down to openly grab his ass in the middle of the crowded grocery store. Gabriel sent him a mock-scandalized look.

 

“My dear sir, I do declare, restrain yourself!” he drawled in a falsetto southern belle imitation. “We are in civilized company!”

 

“Hmm, I don't think I will,” Sam said airily before dumping their basket on the floor and unceremoniously shoving Gabriel up against a thankfully sturdy shelf. “Not when I could be doing this instead.” And just like that he bent down and gave Gabriel a truly filthy kiss, up against the cat food, in full view of at least a dozen people. Gabriel wasn't unwilling as such, because anytime Sam wanted to kiss him was a good time in his book. But the venue did leave something to be desired.

 

“You really think this is a good idea, babe? It was a little weird when I was forty and it probably looks downright skeevy at fifty-three. People will think I'm your sugar-daddy or something.”

 

“Oh yes, gimme some sugar,” Sam purred, and Gabriel snickered helplessly against Sam's lips as he was hugged, kissed and groped in a grocery store. There were a few noises of disgust and almost as many wolf whistles from passing people, but Sam ignored them and didn't let Gabriel disengage long enough to retort. When they finally parted Gabriel was winded and disheveled, and would probably need some time in the frozen goods aisle before checking out.

 

“Not that I'm complaining, but... what brought this on?”

 

“I just...” Sam sighed. “I just love you so goddamn much, and I want you to never forget it. I know I nag you about your health and piss you off with my music taste and all kinds of other everyday shit, but... I love you, Gabriel. Please just remember that, even when I'm being an ass.”

 

“You told me this morning, Sam. I know I'm getting on in years, but my memory ain't that bad yet,” Gabriel joked.

 

“That's not what I meant, and you know it.”

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel nodded. “So. Was this just an evil tease, or is there a nooner in my immediate future?”

 

Sam smirked. “I dunno, how quick can we get this through check-out?”

 

“How about we say 'fuck the groceries' and get outta here?”

 

“Well that's kind of a new kink, but I'm game,” Sam chuckled, and Gabriel slapped him on the ass hard enough to make him jump before dragging him home.

 

End

 


End file.
